Tu propia canción de cuna
by Lady Trifecta
Summary: La noticia más hermosa de todas llega a sus vidas, poniendo a prueba su relación. ¿Cuál es el regalo que Misaki dejó, con tanto amor? Tiene ocho meses para transmitir sus sentimientos. [Esta historia la escribo junto con otra escritora, ella es Sora Takahashi]
1. Chapter 1

A través de los años, los momentos vividos a tu lado se van borrando.

Pero es tu sonrisa, y tu amor sincero los que cobijan a esta añejada alma.

Oh cariño, tengo esta fe en que el sentimiento que nos unió aún no se ha ido, de que no te lo has llevado contigo, y me lo has dejado como una manera de mantenerme seguro, aun cuando lo perdí todo.

Lo perdí todo, en el justo momento en que me diste el regalo más grande y maravilloso de todos.

Gracias, gracias por haberme dejado algo que me diera más miedo de lo que nunca nada ni nadie me había dado, al mismo tiempo que me entregaba la fe que creía se había ido contigo.

Gracias por tanto amor.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Las hojas del cerezo floreciendo con inusitada rapidez y revoloteando en el aire me recordaban el paso del tiempo, de que nada más hacía poco había culminado el invierno para darle la bienvenida a la primavera.

Suspiré con cansancio y con sentida profundidad, mirando al cielo, y llevando una mano al pecho, no pude evitar pensar.

"_**Una última primavera, Misaki... Muy pronto nos veremos. Sólo espérame, amor mío. Sólo un poco más."**_

Una tarde más, sentado en el patio de este tranquilo lugar, donde puedo relajarme y recordar viejos tiempos. Traer a colación recuerdos de mi años fenecidos no había sido precisamente una de mis actividades favoritas en toda mi vida, hasta que inevitablemente llegó aquella diabla pero sabia compañera de la soledad: La vejez.

—Papá, ¿Cómo estás? —Su abrazo es cálido, su aroma suave y casi hasta nostálgico. Lo miro de nuevo y toda una vida pasa delante de mis ojos. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza y añoranza.

Llevo mis manos a su rostro.

—¿Misaki? —Sus ojos son tan perfectamente... Esmeraldas. Es su viva imagen. Es la misma pasión indescifrable e indomable la que se encuentra pintada en su mirar tan joven. Sin embargo soy testigo fiel de la tristeza abrazada de una preocupación cariñosa reflejada en su ella, inútilmente disfrazada dejándola detrás de una sonrisa. Una pena que repentinamente opaca la hermosa luz que llevan sus ojos.

—No papá... Kazuki. Soy Kazuki. Tu hijo, ¿Me recuerdas? —Es tan efímero el sueño, y tan agridulce la realidad que de golpe caigo a la ella, al presente ineludible y tan dolorosamente solitario.

Con esa mirada y esos cabellos castaños, es tan fácil y hermosamente comprensible confundirlos.

Es exactamente como él.

Pero él no es mi Misaki.

—Kazuki, estoy viejo, no idiota. —Si bien mi salud no era la mejor de todas en los últimos tiempos, con mis juveniles cincuenta y seis años, tampoco podría decirse que tenía alzhéimer o algo parecido. Mi mente era aún bastante lúcida como para distinguir entre la realidad y lo que era falso.

—Jajaja... Me alegra verte también. —Sus ojos vuelven a ser despejados de las nubes de preocupaciones, dejándome ver su alegría y transmitiéndola sobre mis manos una vez que son tomadas entre sus finos dedos, luego de sentarse a mi lado. —¿Cómo has estado?

—No me puedo quejar. ¿Me trajiste comida? —Si bien era mi propia elección haberme quedado en este lugar, él aun venía cada atardecer a verme. Era algo en lo que; por más que le dijera un millón de veces que era innecesario, no me iría a obedecer. Obstinado y terco como él solo. —Sabes que a todo lo que hacen acá le ponen pimientos. Es un horror. Todo lo demás es bueno. La comida es un asco.

—Papá... Te deberías de comer tus verduras. —Para nada raro. Mi propio hijo me regañaba. Luego de una perorata para nada resumida acerca de cómo debo cuidar mi salud, me mostró un pequeño canasto que hasta entonces lo traía a sus espaldas. —Pero aquí te traje lo que me pediste. Diferentes comidas en base de salmón, y sin nada de verduras. Especialmente sin pimientos. —Mi humor huraño hasta entonces desapareció casi al instante por una sincera sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Lo que sea por ti. —Tan dulce... Tan amable, eso definitivamente no lo había sacado de este lado de la genética. Así que tenía que decirlo una vez más.

"_**Gracias Misaki."**_

De pronto, saliendo de mis propios pensamientos, me percaté del temblor ligero en sus manos, y su mirada cabizbaja, casi huidiza. Aquel tic era un poco bastante conocido para mí. Algo lo preocupaba, y no sabía cómo ocultarlo o mentirme respecto a ello. Era pésimo para aquello, como cierto castaño del que en algún tiempo me enamoré.

—Kazuki... ¿Qué pasa?

—No es nada.

—No mientas. —Lo obligué a mirarme, levantando su rostro con mis manos. Y cuán grande fue mi asombro y el sentir de una espina clavada justo en el medio exacto de mi corazón al notar lágrimas asomadas en sus dos preciosas esmeraldas, que tanto amaba y de las que, con tanto recelo en toda mi vida resguardaba su luz e inocencia para que nadie nunca se las arrebatara. Protegerlo ha sido en los últimos veinte y cinco años de mi vida mi única labor.

Y ahora, me sentía, casi como un fracasado en ello.

No podía resguardarlo de todos los dolores de esta vida.

—Papá... Tengo miedo... —dijo finalmente.

Conozco ese sentimiento de perder lo más preciado, lo más amado.

Por esa razón, quizá pueda decir que conozco sus miedos y sus inseguridades.

—¿Miedo de qué, pequeño? —Hace tanto que no lo llamaba así, pero tanta era la necesidad en ese momento. Tan sólo parecía un niño asustado por la tormenta en busca de un refugio. —¿Te ha hecho daño alguno ese tal Akira?

—Al contrario papá. Él... —Entonces antes que decirlo, por alguna razón, decidió que era mejor mostrármelo. Y reparé; por primera vez en esa tarde, en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, en cuanto me la mostró colocándole por delante de su rostro.

—Oh, por todos los demonios...

—Sí... Me ha pedido que nos casemos. Yo... —Entonces volví a tomar sus manos entre las mías, buscando darle un poco del confort que tanto le hacía falta. El brillo en sus ojos parecía no querer extenderse por todo su rostro.

—Puedes decirme lo que sea.

Sin decir más se escondió en mis brazos, sollozando en silencio, pero con libre albedrío, y una tan urgente necesidad de ser consolado, de encontrar las palabras que fueran necesarias para poder calmarlo.

—No era precisamente la manera en la que "Soñaba decírtelo", pero... —De nuevo callaba, y aunque el llanto había parado, no entendía cómo seguiría aquello. Aunque un presentimiento se clavó en mi pecho con inesperada calidez; una extraña pero hasta buena, quizá.

—¿Kazuki? —Él, tomó mi mano y la colocó con nerviosismo sobre su plano vientre.

—¿Qué? ¿Kazuki? Esos gruñidos... Vaya, ¿Pasas hambre? Ese noviecito de pacotilla tuyo no te alimenta bien, ¿Cierto?

Él sólo se limitó a reír por lo bajo.

—Su nombre es Akira, papá. Y me alimenta bien. Bueno, hace lo que puede, sabes que él prefiere comer lo que mis manos preparan. Y no era lo que trataba de decirte. Aunque bueno, sí. Últimamente, tengo el _**doble...**_ —enfatizó esa palabra acentuándola, más que las otras. —...de apetito que antes.

—...

—...

—...

—¿Kazuki?

—Ay, papá... Vas a ser abuelo.

—...

—...

—...

—Ah, ya... —un momento. —¡¿Qué?! —ahora las lágrimas que se asomaban eran las mías. Pero de confusión, emoción, excitación, y... ¿Felicidad? —¿En serio? —Él sólo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, y dibujando una sonrisa perfecta e imborrable, que cubría todos sus pesares. —Oh... Kazuki... —Lo abracé, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sentía que era arrastrado por un remolino de emociones, y las fuerzas ya no eran las mismas de antes para hacer una algarabía de ello. Aunque claro está que debía organizar una fiesta a nivel nacional por ello, y los planes deberían empezar ya.

Misaki. Mi pequeño y adorable Misaki debería ser quien compartiese conmigo esta felicidad inundando mi corazón. Y espero lo esté haciendo desde donde quiera que esté.

Y de un momento a otro, reparé en ello.

—¿Akira lo sabe?

—Sí. Papá, él está muy feliz... —Aunque no fuera muy sensible, pude percatarme casi de inmediato del tono melancólico en su voz, apañando su más grande felicidad.

—¿Pero?

—Es su familia... Todavía no son capaces de aceptarnos. —Ay mi niño. Tan fuerte por fuera, tan vulnerable y frágil por dentro. Intentando por todos los medios de sobrellevar sus propias cargas él solo. Pero yo no lo podría permitir... ¿Qué diría Misaki en una situación como ésta? Él era tan inseguro tratándose de sí mismo, pero era un roble imposible de hacer caer cuando se trataba de cuidar, proteger y amar a sus seres queridos. Cuidándome como siempre lo hizo, sosteniéndome siempre... Amándome siempre.

El corazón me dolió, y es que tanta era la necesidad que teníamos de él. Tanto yo como Kazuki, a ambos nos hacía falta su valentía y convicción para hacer frente a las duras pruebas que la vida nos daba.

Entonces un pequeño atisbo de luz se me vino a la cabeza, en medio del túnel de oscuridad en la que nos hallábamos.

Claro. Mi Misaki, él tenía las respuestas a todas mis interrogantes, al fin y al cabo él había sido mi pilar, mi sostén, mi vida, mi todo.

Él había sido mucho más que el amor de mi vida.

—¿Papá? ¿Pasa algo?

—Vamos, tengo algo que mostrarte. —El peso de los años habían sentenciado de que aun cuando todavía me faltara lo necesario para ser un viejo decrépito, mis piernas ya no tuvieran la fuerza suficiente para andar mucho tiempo por mi propio andar. Así que, con la ayuda de una silla de ruedas, Kazuki me llevó a la que era mi habitación en ese lugar "lujoso", para morir en "paz", en donde la mayoría eran más que personas, tratados como harapos viejos y olvidados por sus propios seres alguna vez "amados". Bendición o no, no era mi caso.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

La habitación era enorme. Tal cual como yo la quería.

Una oficina pequeña de cuatro por tres sólo para que ocupara un escritorio con una laptop encima, la que aun de vez en cuando era tecleada para hacer lo que siempre se me daba mejor: Expresarme en letras, lo que con la boca nunca fui capaz de hacer medianamente bien. Esa pequeña oficina se encontraba delante de la ventana principal y conectaba por medio de una puerta, con una pequeña sala con dos cómodos sofás que componían el living, junto a una mesita y un televisor.

Luego de pasar por la que sería "la sala de estar", y un pequeño comedor con una modesta cocina (no tenía idea de porqué la tenía... ah, sí, por el café... al menos eso había aprendido a hacer) llegábamos finalmente hasta mi habitación, propiamente dicha la cual no tenía más que un armario, una cama tamaño queen size con tan sólo la poquísima cantidad de veinte Suzuki-san, y el buró donde tenía un solo retrato de fotografía de mi pequeña familia adornándola junto con la lámpara de noche.

Las puertas corredizas hacia el balcón le daban cierto toque especial, gracias a ella podía salir a observar el mar tan abrumado de emociones, y a la vez tan silencioso. Siempre podía recurrir a él cuando quisiera tener un poco de inspiración (era lo mejor de estar retirado, escribir por gusto, y no por obligación), o cuando simplemente no quería hacer nada más que escuchar la voz de Misaki, o incluso cuando no quería escuchar mis propios pensamientos.

Era la salida de emergencia perfecta, y la más bella que pudiera tener jamás.

—Kazuki, alcánzame por favor esa caja que está sobre el armario.

—Sí, claro. —Luego de hacerlo, volvimos a la sala y le pedí que se sentara, mientras yo abría la caja, saqué algo de ella, para luego dejar nuevamente la caja, esta vez sobre la mesita y me acerqué finalmente al televisor plasma y la prendí, luego de haber colocado el VHS para que se reprodujera.

—Papá... ¿Qué es...?

—Es un pequeño regalo... de tu papá.

Le dije con una sonrisa de la que siquiera fui capaz de percatarme. No hablaba de él a menudo. Sólo lo hacía cuando Kazuki era pequeño, pero había sido tan rápido el correr de los años que fácilmente podrían haber pasado incluso diez años sin que habláramos de Misaki.

Y no fui el único golpeado por las emociones.

Él se llevó ambas manos sobre el pecho, casi como queriendo detener que su corazón saliera de su lugar.

—¿Papá...? Pero él... Tú no... Es decir... ¿Un regalo dices? ¿Por qué ahora? Yo no... no quiero abrirte viejas heridas. —Volví hasta donde estaba él, y tomé su mano, en ese sencillo acto donde quisiera hacerle transmitir y que lograra entender mis sentimientos.

—No son heridas. Son hermosos recuerdos. Misaki y tú, son el milagro en mi vida, uno que nunca esperé y del que estoy convencido, ni aun en el día de hoy, me merezco. Kazu, hice lo que pude porque pudieras sentirte cercano a él, justamente por lo pequeño que eras cuando él se marchó. Pero sabía perfectamente que nunca iba a poder lograrlo. No importaba todos los regalos que te hiciera, todo el amor que te pudiera dar o incluso todas las historias que te pudiera contar. Siempre supe que a tu corazón le faltaría la mitad del amor del que pudieras necesitar.

—Papá, yo...

—Déjame terminar... —Llevé un dedo a la cadena de oro que colgaba de su cuello, el cual había sido regalo de Misaki, cuando estaba embarazado de él. Era tan solo un dije pequeño con las letras en Kanji de "Kazuki" que significaba precisamente "Esperanza". —... Puede que todo lo que te haya dado no fuera suficiente Kazu. Pero quiero que sepas que fue todo lo que _**tenía**_ para darte.

Él me abrazó con ahínco.

—Y nunca podré agradecértelo del todo. —Poco a poco deshice el agarre, pero no porque quería, sino para que llegaran de mejor manera mis palabras.

—Ahora, más que nunca, querría ser esa persona ideal para decirte lo que _**tienes que oír.**_ Pero una vez más, sólo puedo darte mi apoyo incondicional y mi amor. Nada más. Hijo, es necesario que comprendas ahora, que yo... no, que tanto Misaki como yo comprendemos lo difícil que puede ser llevar la carga que ahora soporta tu corazón. Esa sensación... de no poder proteger como debes tu más preciado tesoro, casi como si fuera que te encontraras al borde de un precipicio. La podemos entender. Y quiero que entiendas que no se hará menos difícil, pero que sin embargo _**no estás solo**_. Es por eso, y por las razones, que luego tú serás de comprender, que te muestro ahora esto.

La caja en la que estaba guardado el VHS que había sacado, contenía, además de ése, otros ocho videos más y enumerados del 1 al 9, algunas cartas y algunas fotografías, que hasta ese momento en su vida, Kazuki no había visto jamás.

Todas eran de cuando Misaki estaba embarazado. Llevando su más preciosa carga, a él, a Kazuki, dentro de su vientre.

Y todas llevaban el mismo título.

"_**Tu propia canción de cuna"**_

Entendió entonces que; sin más explicaciones, eran su más preciado legado.

Un regalo cargado de amor, para él, de la persona que más lo atesoró desde siempre.

Mil emociones se agolparon en su corazón entonces, inútil fue intentar descifrarlos y las lágrimas debían ser retenidas de momento, para apreciar su obsequio de la manera más clara posible.

Con una sonrisa tan bella como nostálgica, entonces le dijo, preso de una felicidad y ansiedad inmensas, y tan profundas como el mar.

—¿Qué esperamos, entonces? —Akihiko se acomodó con ayuda de su hijo en el sofá, a su lado, y sin más anuncios le dio play a la videocasete.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Encendió la cámara, las manos aun le temblaban por la discusión previa pero estaba completamente decidido, no había marcha atrás, en su mente sólo podía pensar que en tan sólo ocho meses más conocería a su hermoso y pequeño bebito. Deseaba con el alma poder conocerlo, verlo una sola vez siquiera._

_Oh, lo deseaba mucho más que su próximo respirar._

_Él también tenía miedo y mucho, no quería irse, no quería apartarse del lado de Usagi-san y deseaba ver crecer a su bebé… pero según el médico, las probabilidades eran tan pequeñas que prácticamente estaba muerto._

_Una punzada de dolor le invadió, era cruel, muy cruel, cuando ocurría lo más bello en sus vidas... tenía que ser opacado por aquella carta de muerte recibida junto con el resultado positivo a embarazo. Un mes, tenía un mes llevando consigo una vida nueva. Una maravillosa y hermosa vida que era mitad suya y mitad de Usagi-san. ¿Había algo más hermoso? A su parecer no. El escritor estaba fuera, fumando, y manejando a algún lugar lejano seguramente y por más que deseaba que estuviera con él y lo abrazara para decirle que todo iba a estar bien, decidió que le daría tiempo, estaba seguro de que él mismo se daría cuenta de que era lo correcto porque Misaki moriría de tristeza si le quitaban a su bebé. Akihiko lo conocía mejor que nadie y a la larga notaría que más bien nunca debió siquiera sugerirlo porque el menor jamás podría abortar algo que crearon por medio de un acto de amor._

_Pulsó el botón de grabar y tomó aire, preparándose unos pocos segundos, para comenzar._

_—Estoy nervioso... Bueno, empecemos. Hola bebito, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que tu padre te esté cuidando bien... Aunque conociéndolo probablemente tengas que cuidarlo tú a él, es una persona un tanto difícil pero tiene mucho amor para dar, sé que te ama tanto como yo y que hará todo lo que esté a su alcance para que seas feliz. —Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos, le dolía mucho estarle hablando sabiendo que para cuando su pequeño lo viera, él ya no estaría más allí._

_—Yo... yo no podré estar con ustedes, no podré cuidarte, levantarme en la madrugada a darte de comer, ni llevarte a la escuela o hacerte el desayuno, no podré abrazarte ni besarte tanto como quisiera y... no sabes... cuánto lo lamento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero te amo tanto que no puedo quedarme aquí con ustedes, todo... lo que tengo para darte... es esto, tu vida es lo mejor que podré hacer por ti, no me odies, no te sientas culpable, esta es mi decisión, tu padre estará triste por un tiempo, sonríe tanto como pueda. —Una sonrisa cargada de amor abrazada a una pena se dibujó en sus pequeños labios. —A Usagi-san le gusta que sonría, lo sé, me mira de reojo cuando lo hago así esté ocupado o no. —Mantuvo esa ligera sonrisa, controlándose un poco y haciendo una pausa._

_—Hoy, sólo quiero decirte que te amo, te amo más que a nada en el mundo y por ello voy a grabar una serie de videos en el tiempo que tengo contigo, estaremos tú y yo por un tiempo, así que hablaré contigo todo lo que pueda. Sé que me escucharás. —suspiró sonriendo más ampliamente, con sinceridad, colocando sus manos sobre su aun plano vientre._

_—Yo soy Takahashi Misaki, de veinte y un años de edad, he vivido con Usagi-san desde los dieciocho años. Cuando recién ingresé a la universidad, durante mucho tiempo estuve dudando de mí mismo sin atreverme a expresar mis sentimientos hacia tu padre abiertamente, pero no era necesario porque él ya lo sabía, así como yo también sé que él también me ama. Estudié Economía en la Universidad Mitsuhashi. Mi hermano mayor, Takahiro me cuidó después de que tus abuelos fallecieran en un accidente de auto, estoy seguro de que él también te querrá mucho. —Sentía que ya había hablado mucho pero no era suficiente, había tanto por decir, tantas cosas... —Hijito mío, por favor sé valiente, no importa cómo vivas tu vida, pero siempre hazlo de la manera correcta, se quién y como quieras ser, que nadie te detenga, ama tanto como puedas y siempre recuerda cuánto te amo, nunca estarás solo aunque no esté contigo para abrazarte. Te juro, que jamás te abandonaré. —No sabía cómo podía seguir hablando tan tranquilo y sonriendo pero las lágrimas se mantenían a raya, con esas últimas palabras cortó el vídeo y lo guardó cuidadosamente._

_Sentado en el sillón esperó y esperó el regreso de Akihiko pero amaneció y él no regresaba, temblaba de frío y miedo pero no se movió de su lugar, apenas y fue capaz de dormir. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿No se había ido para no volver jamás, verdad? No, él lo dijo, lo juró. Usagi-san le juró que siempre lo amaría, que siempre lo protegería y que no lo dejaría solo. ¿Dónde estaba entonces?_

"_**¿Cómo puedo transmitirte mis sentimientos?"**_

"_**Si tan solo pudiera hacerte ver..."**_

_Estaba tan aterrado que ni el hambre consiguió moverlo de allí y no fue hasta la tarde cuando el mayor por fin regresó, pero no lo miró. Sólo vagaba por la casa de un lado a otro sin hablar y Misaki comenzó a llorar, cada vez más alto hasta que definitivamente el escritor reaccionó y lo miró._

_Pálido, ojeroso, con una expresión aterrada y llena de dolor, temblando solo en el sillón ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?_

—_Misaki..._

—_Te fuiste... Me dejaste solo... ¡Me dejaste solo! ¡Yo también tengo miedo! ¡Tengo mucho miedo y tú... tú te fuiste! —Comenzó a golpearlo débilmente en su pecho y Akihiko pensó que nunca había sido más frágil que en ese momento, que nunca había estado más delicado y necesitado de cuidado y protección hasta en ese entonces, lo sostuvo contra su pecho entre sus brazos y sólo lo abrazó. —Usagi-san… —Los golpes se habían detenido, y sólo lágrimas y amor quedaban allí._

_Su voz rota le llegó tan profundo, que supo que jamás lo olvidaría, ese momento, ese día en el cual destrozó el corazón que juró proteger y que por alguna razón aun le pertenecía, ahora tenía que sanarlo._

—_No quiero perderte, Misaki no me dejes, no lo hagas... —suplicó también con la voz rota manteniéndolo contra su pecho. _

—_Siempre estaré contigo, pero no puedo, no puedo dejarlo ir Usagi-san... es nuestro. —murmuró sin moverse ya. —Tengo hambre. —pronunció apenas con la voz cansada y un rubor hermoso en rostro._

_Lo tenía que aceptar, no tenía otra opción, tal vez en el camino encontrarían alguna solución pero ahora, lo más importante era que Misaki y el bebé estuvieran bien, simplemente lo llevó hasta el baño y tras ayudarlo a bañarse pidió ayuda a Aikawa para conseguir comida sana para el menor. No sabía a quién más podría recurrir, sino a ella. No sabía que hacer más que seguir amándolo y cuidarlo lo mejor que pudiera._

_Porque por ese hecho regresó._

_No podía concebir la vida sin Misaki._

_Simplemente, no podía._

—_Te amo. —Le susurró mientras dormía. Aún les quedaba tiempo, lo resolvería, y podrían estar juntos por siempre, tenía que intentarlo._

_**"No podría ser más feliz, que en estos momentos. Es eso lo que quiero que sepas, y que, compartas conmigo esta felicidad, hasta el último momento."**_

**CONTINUARÁ-**


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la demora, fueron por problemas técnicos.

-.-

Sora y yo les agradecemos por leer y comentar este trabajo [nada fácil, pero sí apasionante para nosotras]

Espero les guste el capítulo que con amor, sangre (? , sudor (? y lágrimas (eso sí) les traemos :)

Un abrazo.

Las locas escritoras de esta historia.

**Lady Trifecta y Sora Takahashi.**

Escuchen esta música para con el capi:

watch?v=22aS65sHgDY

Brooke Fraser - Lifeline

Ah, espero no les confunda la narración combinada entre primera y tercera persona. Es que son dos estilos de narración [somos dos escritoras] en un solo fan fic. Además, nos pareció lo mejor y como que ajustaba cada estilo, dependiendo del momento de la historia.

Cualquier duda, nos lo hacen saber, ¿Ok?

—**CAPÍTULO 2—**

watch?v=22aS65sHgDY

Brooke Fraser - Lifeline

Un mes.

Exactamente el tiempo que llevaba Misaki embarazado en el momento en que grabó aquella primera memoria tan atesorada y preciosa para su pequeño. Para el más grande amor de su vida.

Para su hijo.

Su más preciado regalo. Su pequeño bebé. Su milagro, su todo. Su esperanza.

Una pequeña esperanza, transformada en la bendición más grande en la vida del castaño.

El aire puro entraba y salía de sus pulmones con agitado fluir. No podía evitarlo. Sus manos en su vientre se hallaban temblorosas, buscando con urgente necesidad aquella cálida sensación de paz y seguridad que lo cobijaban como nadie ni nada en todo el mundo y que; en momentos como aquél, el único que podía transmitírselo era el pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre.

El día era espléndido. Nubes blancas y esplendorosas decoraban el cielo rodeando a un impotente y soberbio astro que brindaba calor y alimentaba vida. Podría describirse exactamente como un perfecto día primaveral; a excepción de su estado de ánimo casi melancólico, los pájaros revoloteaban y cantaban felices por doquier. Las hermosas flores de distintos colores y de todos las especies adornaban los parques, las calles, los balcones en las casas o departamentos y... Los cementerios. Aquellas irradiaban color, alegría y un embriagante y dulce aroma por donde fuera que pasearas. El ambiente, en todas partes, se hallaba impregnado en el aire y hasta en cada uno de los sentidos de las personas abrumando sus corazones con el prepotente aviso de que la primavera había llegado para quedarse; y se había instalado victoriosamente. La estación traía renovadas fuerzas consigo; y por qué no, inclusive algunos nuevos y no pocos sueños por realizar, a punto de cumplir o simplemente empezando a nacer.

Sin embargo, parecía que las flores no eran la única "novedad" por esta época del año, ni mucho menos por esta época de su vida. También habían sido desempolvados viejos recuerdos nunca pertenecidos y un sentimiento de profunda y tan sentida nostalgia, casi tan antigua como la humanidad misma; pese a que quizá la había llevado consigo desde el mismo día de su nacimiento.

Parecía que de pronto había crecido de golpe, y el sentimiento hubiera tomado vida propia decidiendo que, era en esos días en los que debía aparecer por primera vez y arrasar con brutal fuerza todo su ser, barriendo con todas sus creencias, con todos sus recuerdos, con todos sus sentimientos, con todo lo que era y no era, lo que le pertenecía y nunca tuvo, lo que tanta falta le hacía, casi matando en el proceso todas sus fuerzas.

Fuerzas que, ahora, las sentía perdidas, ahogadas, moribundas.

—Mi amor, ¿Estás bien? —Quizá fuera el hecho de que no había dicho nada desde el preciso momento en que se hallaron frente a la lápida que rezaba una simple leyenda_**"Takahashi Misaki, Te amamos. Para siempre", **_o quizá se debía a algunas lágrimas traicioneras anidadas en sus orbes esmeraldas; de las que ciertamente no se había percatado hasta que un pulgar secó las fugitivas gotas de su blanca y suave mejilla, pero ciertamente el joven que lo acompañaba; de una envidiable estatura de 1.90, ojos azules y cabellos negro azabache hasta el hombro, lo había estado mirando con aprensión, preocupación, una tristeza sentida como propia, pero por sobre todo con un amor tan sincero y añorado hasta por el más talentoso de los poetas.

Así era Hasegawa Akira. De una para nada humilde familia, siendo único heredero de grandes compañías, entre ellas, una de automóviles de una de las mejores marcas japonesas, entre otras. Un hombre de veinte y nueve años, atractivo en demasía, pero con un corazón tan simple, dulce y soñador como de los que ya casi se habían extinguido. Conocía nada más hacía seis meses a Kazuki, sin embargo; desde los primeros segundos en los cuales lo había visto por primera vez en una convención de mangas en Osaka debido a que Akira era dueño de una de las acciones de Marukawa (y ciertamente, no adoraba menos los mangas y las novelas) y Kazuki trabajaba como editor allí, podría jurar que había encontrado a su alma gemela en cuanto cruzó su mirada con las más hermosas esmeraldas que jamás haya visto en toda su vida. Cursi y cliché tal vez, pero su Kazuki era su primer, único, último y verdadero amor desde entonces. Tan simple como respirar, así nada más.

—Estoy bien, Aki. —y aun así, se aferró a los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura, desde atrás. Era ese amor tan suyo que lo mantenía, en momentos como ese, con la fuerza necesaria para permanecer en pie y hacer que no se hundiera en la soledad que estaba ahogando a su corazón. Tal vez fuera que su estado lo hubiera "sensibilizado" todavía más de lo que pudiera sentirse; pero había una certeza tan verdadera en su pecho como el silencio que inundaba el cementerio en esos momentos. Y ésa era, que más que nunca, con toda su alma, y con todos los deseos de su corazón quería sentir el amor de su papá. Todo ese amor que Misaki le había dado durante el poco tiempo que compartieron juntos. Él amaba a su padre. Pero ciertamente, con toda la confianza del mundo que le tenía a Akihiko, él sabía perfectamente que ciertas cosas sólo las podría entender la persona que lo amó más que nadie; que incluso fue capaz de dar su vida por la de él. Y la dio feliz.

—Hola papá. —comenzó con un pequeño saludo, cada vez que venía, cada semana desde siempre, tenía la costumbre de hablar a solas con su papá. Pero ahora no estaba solo. —Vine a presentarte al amor de mi vida. Papá, él es Akira. Akira, él es mi papá.

—Hola, es gusto conocerlo. —saludó con una sonrisa tan sincera y natural el pelinegro, que Kazuki sintió que su corazón se derretía. Pero no se detuvo allí. —Kazuki me ha hablado tanto de la maravillosa persona que le dio la vida. Gracias. Debe saber que lo amo profundamente, y que es mi vida entera. Lo cuidaré cada día, cada hora, cada minuto y cada segundo hasta el último aliento de mi vida. Y si me lo permite el cielo, aun luego de ella.

En respuesta, Kazuki sonrió y prosiguió. Y en silencio, con un ligero apretón de manos le transmitía, desde su corazón un **"Gracias por darme tanto amor."**

Quizá fuera por el inmenso cariño que estaba recibiendo, quizá fueran las hormonas debido al embarazo, o quizá, simplemente se debía a la urgente necesidad de su corazón el descargar un poquito de toda la soledad que lo estaba abrumando; y con el que había estado cargando desde siempre, pero sin detenerse a analizar mucho en las razones; finas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Hey... —Akira acunó su mejilla, haciendo que levantara la mirada que tanto adoraba hacia él. —¿Qué sucede pequeño?

—Nada.

—Pues ese "Nada" te está lastimando. Y te había prometido que, nunca, nada ni nadie, podría lastimarte. Yo no lo permitiría. —inhaló y exhaló profundo. Podía sentir correr por sus venas el amor que le profesaba con una perpetua devoción su novio. Su amante. Su amigo. Su primer y verdadero amor. Y supo entonces, que tenía la guerra perdida antes de siquiera intentar alzar sus armas para pelear una batalla. Y mirando hacia el lugar donde descansaba Misaki, se dirigió al que nunca sintió corporalmente; tan sólo en su corazón.

—Papá... perdóname. —aun sin palabras, aun sin verlo de frente, Kazuki sintió la incertidumbre y la preocupación en el agarre firme de su pareja. Demonios, ni aunque hubiera sido la última cosa del mundo, el deseo de apartarlo para que no sintiera su dolor, sabía que no podría hacerlo. No era una cosa que deseara tampoco. En un mudo pero tan necesario sollozo, continuó, sujetando la mano de Akira entre sus dedos, sobre su vientre, sólo en el caso de que ambos necesitaran sostenerse. Podrían hacerlo gracias a ese enigmático pero eterno amor que sentían por su bebé.

—Sólo tenías un mes cuando supiste de que me estabas esperando. Yo, durante todo estos años, he deseado; más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, más de un millón de veces, o incluso más de las veces que inhalé el aire para poder vivir, preguntarte directamente, ¿Qué se sintió?, ¿Cómo fue? Sin dudas, mayor fue mi deseo cuando supe que estaba esperando a mi hijo... Mi hijo… ¿Cómo suena eso? Quizá sea tan tonto, pero yo... De verdad sentí tanta tristeza como alegría cuando supe que lo estaba esperando. Y en absoluto fue por miedo. Fue por el vacío inmediato que sentí inundó mi ser, casi opacando el sobrepeso de alegría que mi corazón anhelaba sentir con tanta premura. Sin embargo, no pude hacer otra cosa que sentir nostalgia de tu amor... Tanta fue la necesidad en ese momento de poder compartirlo con nadie más que contigo. Todavía lo recuerdo, como si fuera que me lo dijeran en este mismo instante. Y aún podría hacerlo, estoy completamente seguro de ello, en los años venideros. Cuando finalmente escuché lo que ya sospechaba, no fue como ninguna otra cosa que me haya podido imaginar antes en mi vida: Las noticias de ese día anunciaban un gran y profundo cambio en mi vida. Cerré mis ojos, comencé a rezar mientras lágrimas de una infinita alegría y desconocida calidez se mezclaron y se ahogaron en mi pecho, junto con la necesidad de que tú, papá, me pudieras ver, y me pudieras abrazar en ese preciso y maravilloso instante... —En ese momento, Kazuki, se detuvo, por las abrumadores emociones que lo estaban atacando.

—¿Mi amor, te sientes mal? —preguntó preocupado, un nervioso pelinegro, al observar la palidez absorber el rostro del castaño; y notar cómo respiraba casi con demasiada agitación.

—Quizá deba sentarme. —dijo, una vez que abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa débil. El ojiazul, temeroso ante una posible caída no sólo lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, sino que lo alzó de inmediato causando una leve impresión en Kazuki, con una pequeña risa.

—Eres un exagerado.

—No pienso tomar riesgos contigo. —y entonces, lo ayudó a sentarse en una banca, no tan alejada de la lápida, quizá unos cuatro o cinco metros a lo mucho era la distancia que los separaba. Habían dejado las rosas blancas junto a Misaki y prendido una vela. Pero aún no tenían ni las ganas ni las intenciones de alejarse demasiado, era como si fuera que el propio Misaki los estuviera reteniendo en ese lugar, por algún motivo.

Luego de acomodarse y unos breves minutos en silencio, tratando de colocar los sentimientos en su lugar, inútilmente; Kazuki sacó de su bolsillo derecho una carta, por el color se podía apreciar que era un poco vieja.

—¿Qué es eso, mi amor?

—Es una carta de mi papá. Todavía no la he leído.

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —como si no se lo hubiera imaginado, o pensado; o como si fuera la cosa más loca que hubiera escuchado por un momento puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces levantó su esmeralda mirada a los ojos del hombre que le prometió la vida entera; y sonrió, pero esta vez con un tono de ansiedad abrazada a una alegría tan natural; en lugar de pena y tristeza. Y asintió.

Desde que había visto hace unas semanas el primer video que Misaki le dejó, no había podido dejar de pensar en ello, ni por todos los milagros del cielo. Él sabía que Misaki había fallecido por tener una salud delicada, pero su padre se había olvidado mencionarle el pequeño detalle de que; había sido luego de dar a luz, que Misaki se había ido para siempre.

El parto fue lo suficientemente peligroso como para que no se pudieran salvar ambas vidas.

Y Kazuki estaba aquí, disfrutando de la primavera, junto a su prometido; disfrutando de los colores del amanecer y el atardecer junto con el trinar de los pájaros.

Y Misaki no estaba.

A la corta edad de veintidós años había dejado el mundo; sin vivir lo suficiente, y sólo para hacer; lo que según Misaki era su objetivo en la vida: traerlo a este mundo.

¿Por qué la vida debía haber sido así de injusta, como para decidir separarlos, sin darles opciones?

Sin embargo, por muy triste que sonara, Misaki sí había tenido opciones. Misaki había elegido morir, para darle la vida. ¿Cómo de posible sería para él no culparse por el sólo hecho de que, si ahora se encontraba respirando, se debía a que Misaki; por sobre su vida, había decidido amarlo y que pudiera conocer el mundo? Aun cuando ello significara perderlo todo; incluso al amor de su vida.

Akihiko no había querido aceptarlo nunca en frente de él; pero él seguía extrañando a Misaki cada día, cada hora, minuto y segundo a través de los años, con la misma intensidad de siempre. Si se pudiera decir que el tiempo y la distancia sólo son amigas y no enemigas del amor; Akihiko era el ejemplo vivo de aquello. Él adoraba a Misaki; y lo extrañaba cada segundo de su vida. Él no lo había dicho, pero se notaba en sus ojos. Pues un amor con una historia tan arraigada no podía ser simplemente cortada desde la raíz, cuando en verdad la historia de Misaki y Akihiko era la de un amor sincero y verdadero. El amor cuando es de verdad, no entiende ni de leyes, ni del paso del tiempo. El amor cuando es de verdad, es para siempre, así de sencillo.

Y Kazuki no quería discutirlo con nadie. Ni con Akira, ni con su padre; quizá ni consigo mismo.

Pero él sentía la innegable culpa de haber separado a dos personas que se amaran como sus padres lo hacían. Pero más doloroso era el hecho de que; muy probablemente, él lo entendía mejor que nadie. Él ahora tenía una pequeña vida; por la que, de ser necesario, daría absolutamente todo por proteger.

Y ese hecho le dolía como malditamente, ninguna otra cosa podría dolerle jamás; ni aunque se estuviera quemando vivo.

—Lo leeré. —sacó el papel doblado cuidadosamente del sobre y con las manos ligeramente temblorosas, más por la emoción de "escuchar" las palabras de su papá, por vez primera; que por ninguna otra cosa. Y antes de empezar a leer las líneas acarició el papel consciente de que aquellas letras fueron escritas por la persona que le dio la vida; y más amor, de lo que jamás nadie pudiera ser capaz de darle. Y se percató de que la hoja estaba ligeramente arrugada en algunas partes, no en su totalidad. Y de que, algunas letras, estaban ligeramente manchadas... Supo entonces que las lágrimas de Misaki fueron selladas para siempre en esas palabras.

"_Kazuki:_

_Tu nombre significa "Esperanza", ¿Sabes? Lo chistoso es que, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, en el momento en que me enteré de que crecías dentro de mí y el médico nos dijo a tu padre y a mí todo lo que conllevaba, se podría decir que no teníamos ninguna chance de salir bien de ésa. Pero aun cuando no lo sabía, mi corazón pudo entender de inmediato que la única esperanza a la que necesitaba aferrarme era a tenerte entre mis brazos._

_Cuando me enteré de tu existencia... No supe cómo reaccionar. Lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Pero la sensación más extraña, una que nunca había sentido antes, me abrumó por completo... Eran lágrimas de felicidad._

_Y empecé a hacer todo tipo de planes. Jaja, ni siquiera estaba pensando en si estaba listo o no para tremenda cosa, pero yo ya estaba haciendo planes sobre qué iría a comprarte, cómo se lo diría a tu tío o dónde iría a celebrar tu primer cumpleaños._

_Que tonto._

_Estoy llorando._

_Y es que, lo más probable es que yo no esté ni para tu primer cumpleaños, y eso me hacer sentir como la peor "madre" del mundo... ¿Dije "madre"? Quizá ya he perdido la razón... Pero, qué diablos, la estoy perdiendo tan felizmente, que no me importa en estos momentos enfrentarme al mundo entero con tal de poder tenerte en mis brazos._

_Ni siquiera me importa lo que diga tu padre. Sé que lo lamentaré luego; y no es que lo ame menos; es sencillamente que ahora que estás tú... Nada importa más._

_Perdóname por fallarte. Perdóname por no poder tomar tus manos entre las mías, ni poder estar allí para espantar todos tus miedos o enseñarte a andar en bicicleta o escuchar tu primera palabra o tu primera rabieta. Perdóname por no poder mostrarte las cosas más simples de la vida; y por estar haciendo desde ya promesas que no podré cumplir._

_Ésa, es la parte que más me duele; no el hecho de que probablemente ya no estaré aquí dentro de unos meses (no te mentiré, si tengo miedo, y mucho); pero lo que más me pesa son las lágrimas de tus preciosos ojos (como estoy seguro lo serán, sin importar del color que sean) que no podré secar. Y no sé si sea capaz de abrazarte siquiera un momento; pero hay una cosa que sí te prometo; y esa es, que sin importar cuándo nos encontremos ni las circunstancias en que eso ocurra; yo te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos._

_Te amo._

_Misaki."_

No supo en qué momento; pero ahora no sólo estaba abrazado a su amor; sino que se encontraba acurrucado fuertemente entre sus brazos, llorando como nunca lo hizo, a través de todo este tiempo. Y es que nunca había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo. No así. No es como si doliera menos cuando no tuvieras recuerdos. Era algo mucho más profundo y complejo que eso.

Era como sentir las manos de Misaki en las suyas a través de unas sencillas palabras; y como si al terminar de leer la carta; de pronto se viera solo y perdido en un parque como un niño pequeño que pierde de vista a su madre.

Dolía como el infierno; y sin embargo, estaba tan infinitamente agradecido de que pudiera doler, de que pudiera llorar la pérdida de su padre. Porque eso significaba de que; aunque sea por unos pocos minutos al leer la carta; lo había perdido; es decir, lo había tenido. Tan solo un instante en el tiempo, pero lo había sentido abrazándolo. Y eso era preferible mil veces, antes que no tener nada.

Tan pronto como había desahogado su corazón tanto como sus fuerzas le permitían, se quedó irremediablemente dormido en los brazos de Akira. El hombre apartó los mechones de su rostro, como si fuera un crimen ocultar tanta belleza y llenó el rostro cansado de su amor con tantos besos suaves como pudo, para evitar despertarlo. Esa tarde se volvió a prometer una cosa; y ésa era regalarle mil sonrisas por cada lágrima derramada. Si había una sola persona en el mundo que mereciera ser feliz, ése era Kazuki. Y el pelinegro haría lo que fuera por una sonrisa suya; aunque ello implicara pelear contra el mundo entero; o contra el cielo, o contra el infierno; donde sea y contra quien sea.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Mala espina.

El sujeto que acompañaba a mi hijo, y con una mano sosteniendo la suya me daba eso; muy mala espina. Bien vestido, (con una camisa negra de Armani, jeans azules desaliñados pero no mal vistos en él, y unos zapatos de vestir negros italianos, los reconocí porque eran mi marca favorita) pero mala espina al fin y al cabo. No es que fuera un padre maniático celoso psicótico que quiere a su hijo para sí solo y no compartirlo con nadie nunca. Ni que fuera a convertirme en un asesino ni nada, aunque ligeramente podía sentir un instinto de sed de sangre. Sólo un poco. No, ese no era mi caso. Es sólo que siempre he sido, un poquito sobreprotector.

—Hola papá.

—Hola. —compuse la mejor de mis sonrisas, mientras mi Kazuki me abrazaba en un saludo. —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te da muchos problemas mi nieto? —sonreí, esta vez, con un poco más de entusiasmo, permitiéndome una caricia sobre su vientre todavía plano, con sus dos meses de embarazo, aunque sólo al tocarlo pude darme cuenta de una pequeña curva, ésta era casi imperceptible e invisible ante la vista de cualquiera.

—Los mareos y las náuseas matutinas son ahora parte de mi rutina. Pero no son tan constantes.

—Ya veo. —quizá había llegado el día preciso para que desempolvara cierta caja. **—Puedes tomar té de jengibre(1),** es muy bueno para las náuseas matutinas. Misaki llevaba consigo a todas partes una botella con el té, todo el transcurso de los primeros meses. De veras que no eran los mejores días de tu papá... —repentinamente Kazuki me miraba con la sorpresa pintada en su mirar.

—Papá...

—¿Qué?

—Tú... —pero no terminó la oración, debido a mi interrupción en el momento exacto en que reparé en su para nada apuesto acompañante. Mi entusiasmo no me dejaría ver en esos momentos que era la primera vez en muchos años; a excepción de la última visita de Kazuki, en que pronunciaba el nombre de mi más preciado amor con una sonrisa, y con tanta facilidad y naturalidad. Como si fuera que nunca se hubiera ido. No era nada propio en mí, quizá sólo se deba un poco a los abrumadores pero maravillosos sentimientos que empezaron a inundarme en el momento exacto en que supe que sería abuelo.

Tomé de su mano; alejándolo del tipo con complejo de Johny Depp, tan perfecto y sin darse cuenta de ello, tssk, tan molesto, y lo atraje hasta poder estrecharlo entre mis brazos.

—¿Te sientes bien, papá?

—¿Yo? Perfecto como un roble. —Simplemente tenía esa necesidad de sostener fuerte a mi pequeño niño y que fuera como Peter Pan, pero que nunca se alejara de mí. —¿Por qué? —pregunté con una; ahora un poco abatida, sonrisa.

—No. Por nada. —Él sonrió con incredulidad y una ligera extrañeza, soltándose de mí; y tomando de vuelta la mano del muy princeso. —Papá, él es Hasegawa Akira. Mi prometido y padre de mi bebé. Aki, él es mi papá. El grandioso escritor Usami Akihiko. —Las palabras pronunciadas con tanto orgullo y un ligero pero visible sonrojo me llevó a ser abrazado por dulces reminiscencias en donde aún podía protegerlo y cargarlo entre mis brazos; y convencer a mi niño de que no se lo comerían los monstruos del clóset luego de ver **Monster Inc.(2)** Qué tiempos aquellos.

—Es un gusto conocerte, finalmente Hasegawa-kun. —pronuncié tan formalmente las palabras que hasta casi yo me las creí. Ay, que buen actor soy, debería haber aceptado alguno de los tantos papeles que me habían ofrecido como actor de cine a lo largo de mi vida. Nah, mi vida no podía ser más perfecta. Primero Misaki; y luego Kazuki, cada uno de ellos representando momentos en mi vida tan magníficos que ningún Oscar podría simplemente compararse a una sola sonrisa, un solo beso, o a un solo te amo de las dos personas más importantes de mi vida. Siempre supe que había sido un ganador, con el mejor premio entre las manos. Y tuve la fortuna de ser inmensamente feliz y de poder cuidar de esa felicidad durante el tiempo que la vida me había regalado.

—El placer es mío. —Maldita sonrisa de Colgate. —Soy un fan fiel de cada uno de sus trabajos Usami-sama. —¿en serio? Bueno, quizá, el muchacho de la propaganda de pasta dental me cayera ahora un 1% menos mal. —Por favor, llámeme sólo Akira.

—Siempre es agradable conocer a un fan. —"molestosamente" agradable. _**Pero... Quizá, no sea tan malo...quizá esta vez fuera distinto. Repito. Quizá" **__—_Está bien "sólo Akira", pero te llamaré de esa manera sólo si dejas se ser tan formal conmigo. Me haces sentir como si fuera un viejo. ¿Sabías que aun puedo ir de caza? Oh, sí, es un deporte muy divertido he de admitirlo. Mirar fijamente a tu presa y sentir esa sensación de adrenalina que te envuelve el vigilarlo tan cerca que no se lo imagina y... ¡Bum! Disparar en el momento menos pensado, dando en el blanco. Es una sensación maravillosamente satisfactoria. Eso sí, debes estudiar los movimientos de tu presa, hasta el punto en que sientas que la conoces perfectamente. Que no te engañe la silla de ruedas eh.

—Por supuesto que no Usa...

—Akihiko. Sólo Akihiko.

—Lo siento. Por supuesto que no...te subestimaría, Akihiko. Conocer al escritor es una cosa, pero al hombre es otra cosa muy distinta. Kazuki me ha hablado bastante de ti, y me ha sorprendido.

—¿Ah, sí? —tal vez el muchacho fuera un poco más interesante después de todo. Sería un reto divertido conocerlo. —¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiocho años.

—¿De veras? Parecieras más joven.

—Se lo dicen muy a menudo. —Kazuki se colgó del brazo derecho de su pareja con una sonrisa que hasta ahora no había visto en su rostro. Estaba irremediablemente enamorado.

—Así es. —había demasiadas mariposas revoloteando en el aire; y no me refiero precisamente a los pequeños insectos.

—Bueno, bueno... ¿Qué les parece si pasamos a mi habitación? Es la hora de la merienda; y la verdad es que llegaron a la hora exacta para acompañarme, no me gusta comer con los demás. —les guiñé el ojo en una señal de complicidad bastante rara e inusual, pero bueno, me estaba dejando llevar por mis instintos. —Ya tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para charlas y conocernos mejor Akira, entre ellas quisiera que encontraras la oportunidad de relatarme cómo es eso de que le pediste matrimonio a mi hijo, y yo me haya enterado luego.

—Esto...Akihiko...Sí, como no.

—¡Papá...! ¡Lo estás poniendo nervioso!

—Oh, qué bien. Logré mi objetivo. —dije, con una sincera sonrisa. —Y Kazuki.

—¿Sí?

—Una recomendación extra. Para evitar el cansancio y las náuseas matutinas, puedes evitar tener sexo.

—¡Papá! —protestó con su rostro adorable hirviendo en una extraña vergüenza acompañado por el carmesí en las mejillas de su novio, ¿Por qué será? —Hablamos con el médico, y me dijo que todo estaba bien con eso. No intentes nada raro. —me encogí de hombros ante mi inevitable fracaso.

—Valía la pena intentarlo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Luego de acomodarse para la merienda, y unos cuantos chistes espantas novios por parte del suegro, y de algunos regaños por parte de Kazuki se dispusieron a ver el video que Misaki había hecho en su segundo mes de embarazo...

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

_Usagi-san azotó la puerta después de salir dejando a Misaki más pálido de lo que estaba antes, después de aquel día en que les dieron la noticia de que serían padres el humor del mayor comenzó a ser cada vez peor y de hecho aumentaba cuando lo veía acariciar ensimismado su vientre aún plano, y era aún peor cuando lo escuchaba decirle "Te amo" en voz baja al bebé aún en formación, justamente eso acababa de suceder. Misaki, creyéndose solo en la sala de estar comenzó a hablar con su pequeño, y el mayor al escucharlo simplemente tuvo un ataque de cólera y se marchó sin más._

_El ojiesmeralda sólo contuvo sus lágrimas y se dijo que debía grabar su siguiente video aprovechando la ausencia del mayor, aunque de todos modos últimamente tenía mucho tiempo a solas, ni siquiera dormía ya con el escritor pues irremediablemente temía que intentara dañar al bebé._

_¿Cómo de mal podían estar las cosas al punto de tener... Miedo del amor de su vida?_

_Y eso era lo que más le dolía, tenerle miedo a la persona que amaba cuando lo único que él deseaba era estar entre sus brazos a salvo, sentirlo acariciar su vientre con el mismo amor y la misma emoción que él sentía, pero Misaki no se sentía más protegido por el mayor y desgraciadamente comenzaba a considerar la idea de simplemente marcharse, no quería pero tal vez fuera lo mejor, sus miedos aunados a las hormonas no le ayudaban en nada pues comenzaba a creer que el mayor en vez de amarlo comenzaba a sentir odio hacia su persona._

_Pero no, tal vez aun podían solucionar las cosas, Usagi-san también estaba asustado ¿no? Porque lo amaba y no quería perderle, sí, eso debía de ser..._

_Encendió de nuevo la cámara y la posicionó en el lugar adecuado._

"—_¡Hey! Soy yo de nuevo pequeño Usagi. —Comenzó llamándolo por aquel apodo que también usaba para referirse a Akihiko, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se llamaría, aunque de todos modos tampoco sabía si sería niño o niña._

—_Ya tienes dos meses viviendo aquí. —Señaló su vientre. —¿Como está? ¿Es cómodo? Espero que sí, porque todavía te faltan algunos meses para que podamos conocernos, pero ¿Sabes? Yo ya te amo tanto y nunca te he visto, pero estas aquí. —sonrió con aquella dulzura que lo caracterizaba y continuó._

—_Sé que apenas estás en camino, pero ya he comprado algunas cosas, no son muchas ni muy costosas porque no me alcanza para mucho pero son para ti, y de verdad espero que te gusten... Aunque tal vez para cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor como para admirarlas debidamente tu padre ya se haya deshecho de ellas y te haya comprado unas de acuerdo a tu edad, espero crezcas mucho, se más alto que yo por favor. —pidió en un tono de broma._

_No se atrevía a pedirle a Usagi-san que comprara algo para el bebé, también temía una reacción violenta ante eso, así que usaba sus ahorros de la universidad y todo eso puesto que ya no importaba..._

—_¿Sabes? Los mareos matutinos ya han comenzado pero he encontrado buenos métodos para mantenerlos a raya, te los dejaré todos en una cajita y algunas cosas más para cuando tengas una linda esposa y estén esperando su primer bebé. Hmmm...Jajaja...—se vio así mismo asombrado por lo que ya daba por hecho, y recién él mismo lo había descubierto. —Es una corazonada. Pero creo que eres niño... Espero no equivocarme, pero lo que más espero es que estés sano, sin importar qué seas. —Por supuesto ni de lejos imaginaba que su bebé tendría las mismas preferencias sexuales que él...Bueno no, Misaki no era homosexual, "Sólo amaba a Usagui-san, quien de casualidad era hombre."_

_No sabía que más decir ¿De qué hablar? Había tantas cosas que no sabía qué hacer. Lo que más deseaba gritar en ese momento era el nombre de su amor pero no podía porque él se había ido, tal vez más lejos de lo que quisiera admitir y seguía alejándose cada vez más._

—_Bebito...Prométeme una cosa, nunca dejes a tu padre solo, por favor, cuida de él, es una persona un poco complicada, nadie entiende cómo es que puedo vivir con él, las razones por las que lo amo, es un hombre quejumbroso y no hace nada más que escribir, pero tiene mucho amor que dar, sé que te lo dará a ti, sé que él también te ama, solo tiene miedo, pero él realmente es la persona más amable que haya podido tener la bendición de conocer y él es...La persona que amo con todo mi corazón... —Su voz se quebró en ese momento._

_No podía soportarlo más. El cielo que estaba seguro era donde vivía estaba siendo asechado por oscuras sombras. No existían las fuerzas necesarias para atravesar por todo aquello solo. No cuando él ya sabía lo que se sentía ser amado por su Usagui-san. No cuando sabía lo que era sentirse tan profundamente amado, en cuerpo y alma, cada vez que le hacía el amor y le hacía sentir como si Misaki fuera la cosa más maravillosa y hermosa, y delicada del mundo. No cuando ya era indispensable el amor que le profesaba, mucho más inclusive que el próximo aire que necesitaba para poder vivir._

_La puerta del departamento en ese momento se abrió._

_Misaki dio un salto y miró asustado al hombre que hacía dos meses estaba cien por ciento seguro de que lo amaba, tembló._

—_Misaki... —El mayor se acercó un poco, viéndolo pálido, ojeroso y con tanto temor. Su instinto de protegerlo se activaba al instante pero la situación lo detuvo a tan sólo unos pasos. Misaki extendió, por inercia, una mano en el aire, esperando alcanzar ese cielo que creía perdido._

"_**¿Por qué no se acerca?**_

_**¿Ya no me ama?**_

_**Soy... ¿Una abominación?**_

_**Ya no... ¿Ya no merezco ser tocado por sus manos?"**_

_Todas sus inseguridades florecieron por culpa de todos aquellos sentimientos negativos que Akihiko expulsaba al exterior. Alejándolo, apartándolo, dañándolo._

_Matándolo incluso antes que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacerlo._

—_U- Usagi-san... —__**"Ven"**_

_**Tengo esta sensación de naufragio.**_

_**Algo pesado en mí se hunde.**_

_**Estoy completamente saturado.**_

_El de ojos amatistas no sabía qué hacer. La cámara seguía encendida, pero Misaki sólo podía mirar al hombre frente a él y las lágrimas se derramaron al instante, comenzó a temblar y a sollozar con los brazos ligeramente extendidos hacia el contrario casi suplicándole que lo abrazara._

_**Las olas chocan cerca.**_

_**Mis pies ya están completamente hundidos.**_

_**Haciendo la cosa que me dije que odiaba.**_

_Era una oración silenciosa que imploraba un poquito de amor para poder tomar el siguiente respiro. Sin él, su corazón se comenzaba a marchitar como flores secas que no son regadas, que ya no son amadas._

_Y con ese acto la ira e incluso los miedos de Akihiko se vieron eclipsadas por la necesidad de proteger al menor, a su niño, quien evidentemente estaba tan aterrado como él, o incluso más._

_¿Qué tan imbécil había sido durante DOS largos meses, para no haberlo visto antes?_

_Su pequeño amor estaba siendo lastimado, dañado y herido fatalmente, pero no por el embarazo. Sino por los miedos de Akihiko._

_Misaki se levantó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin poder evitarlo._

_Era demasiada la debilidad de su cuerpo, pero la de su alma dolía mucho más._

_**Han estado nadando en el agua incorrecta.**_

_**Ya están halándome hacia abajo.**_

_**Pero estoy aferrado a ti, nunca te dejaré.**_

_**Porque sé que tú me vas a levantar.**_

_Miró la cámara un segundo antes de correr a acogerlo entre sus brazos, su cálido y delgado cuerpo, tan débil y tan fuerte a la vez, Misaki era sin duda, una de las personas más complicadas que existían y para él era tan fácil leerlo, todo era extraño._

—_¡Misaki...!—Akihiko se acercó con premura, se sentó en el sofá, luego de tomar con sumo cuidado a Misaki, levantarlo, para luego sentarlo en su regazo. A continuación, lo abrazó y acunó entre sus brazos. Sosteniendo sus lágrimas. Sosteniendo el mundo que Misaki ya no podía sostener y se venía encima de él. Justo a tiempo. —Mi Misaki. Mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo. Mi milagro, mi todo._

_**Tienes tu manera aquí.**_

_**Mantenme a flote, porque sé que...**_

_**Voy a hundirme sin ti.**_

_**Toma este océano de dolor que es mío.**_

_**Tírame una cuerda de auxilio.**_

_Besó sus cabellos, besó sus manos, besó su rostro, su cuello, y cada pedacito que estuviera a su alcance, llorando también. Pero no de tristeza, sino de alivio._

_Casi pierde a Misaki. Por su culpa. Y no la de nadie más._

—_¿Ya no me quieres?_

_**Despierto, sintiéndome condenado,**_

_**Sé que algo no anda bien.**_

_**Vuelvo a poner mis rodillas en la alfombra.**_

_**Tengo que conseguir esto.**_

_**Porque sé que eso se interpone,**_

_**Secaré esos mares que nos tienen separados.**_

_Y eso, lo juró, dolió como ninguna otra cosa pudiera doler jamás._

—_¡NO! —El menor tembló en sus brazos. Akihiko frotó su espalda y lo sostuvo más fuerte contra sí. Apoyó su mentón encima de la cabeza de Misaki, y habló con el corazón._

—_Perdóname. Tú, Misaki, eres la razón de mi existencia. Perdóname. Mi temor a perderte hizo que todo se viniera abajo, que todo fuera absurdo y sin sentido. Porque si yo te pierdo Misaki... —Hizo todo el esfuerzo del mundo para no romperse allí mismo, con la sola idea de que pudiera pasar. —...Yo me muero Misaki. Perdóname por amarte tanto. Perdóname por no saber vivir sin ti._

_La primera vez que lo vio jamás imaginó que llegaría a amarlo tanto, más de lo que amó por tantos años a Takahiro, más que a sí mismo. Estaba siendo egoísta y lo sabía, le hacía daño a Misaki cuando él no tenía la culpa de nada, el bebé tampoco, nadie la tenía y aun así…_

—_Usagi-san... —__**"Tengo tanto miedo."**__ Repetía su nombre una y otra vez, en una agridulce letanía, mientras lloraba escondido en el pecho del mayor. Qué bien se sentían sus brazos, su aroma, la calidez que poseía ese cuerpo que lo había amado tantas veces. Allí era el único lugar donde estaba a salvo ¿Irse? ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? Si nunca nadie más lo amaría de la misma forma, con la misma intensidad y él tampoco jamás le daría ese corazón suyo a nadie, les pertenecía a ellos. Su bebé y Usagi-san eran los únicos que sabrían cuántos años tenía dentro de él y siempre, les pertenecería._

_El video seguía corriendo y al percatarse de ello el escritor simplemente lo paró y continuó abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño amor ¿Cómo soltarlo? Si lo hiciera sería lo mismo que soltar su propia vida. No quería alejarse de él, nunca, de ninguna manera, pero el destino ya había marcado la hora y tendría que dejarlo ir, lo perdería de todas formas si lo obligaba a acabar con la pequeña existencia que ahora crecía en su interior. Pero a pesar de eso, no iba a rendirse, aun no, todavía tenía tiempo._

_Y si no lo tenía quería asegurarse de atesorar cada segundo a su lado._

—_Lo haremos juntos Misaki. Lo haremos juntos mi amor."_

**CONTINUARÁ-**

**Notas:**

**1)** **Para quienes favorecen remedios naturales como método de alivio para las náuseas del embarazo, el jengibre puede ser una excelente opción. El té de esta raíz es muy efectivo. Sin embargo, no es recomendable ingerir cápsulas de jengibre, ya que pueden ser dañinas durante el embarazo.**

**2)** **Monsters, Inc. (Monstruos, S.A. en España) es una película animada producida por Pixar y estrenada en cines por Walt Disney Pictures y Buena Vista Internacional el 2 de noviembre de 2001. Fue reestrenada en 3D en 2012.**


End file.
